First Cut is the Deepest
by Shinigami29
Summary: Tyson has been heart broken for a long time... will his new girlfriend finding out one of his dark secrets and sheding her own tears of saddness be enough to bring him out of it?


Y'ello everyone!! Owie... my feet hurt...  
  
Pixie: that's what you get for skating all night  
  
Ami: awe shut up... anyways... here's a nice ickle song fic for ya!! And BEFORE anyone asks, no, there shall be no sequel to this.  
  
Pixie: why the hell did you say that?  
  
Ami: because people always ask  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, or the song 'The First Cut is the Deepest' by... um... I forget the original writer so I'll say Sheryl Crow, one of the people who copyrighted him.  
  
-  
  
First Cut is the Deepest  
  
-  
  
I would have given you all of my heart  
  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
  
-  
  
Tyson sat there on his couch with her... he knew that he loved her with all of his heart... but he could never forget his first love...  
  
It numbed out his entire being to think about her... even the girl at his side couldn't soothe the aches his heart rang out with late in the night...  
  
-  
  
And she's taken just all that I had  
  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know  
  
-  
  
"Ty?" she sighed, and pushed up. He looked down into her eyes, and smiled as best as he could. "Your thinking about her... aren't you?"  
  
"Sorry..." Tyson bowed his head. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Hey..." she pulled his head up to look at her. "I don't blame you... I love you all the more, and nothing will ever change that..."  
  
-  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
  
-  
  
"She was my first..." Tyson sighed, standing up. She looked up at him, still on the couch. "I don't know if I'll ever get over it..."  
  
"Hey Ty..." he looked down at her, dragging his hand through his bangs cutely. "I don't care... if you never, ever love me, I'll deal with it. I'll never stop loving you, no matter what. You know that."  
  
Tyson sighed, and nodded.  
  
-  
  
But when it come to being lucky she's cursed  
  
When it come to loving me she's the worst  
  
-  
  
"I just can't believe that Hilary left..." Tyson sat back down. She bit her lip, not liking the subject, but hugged him gently anyways, and listened. "I just can't..."  
  
"She gave up the best thing that could of ever happened to her..." she answered. "And she never really loved you... well... not like I do."  
  
-  
  
I still want you by my side  
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
  
-  
  
Tyson bit his lip as well, as tears welled up in his eyes. This always happened...  
  
"Shh..." she rubbed his back, and wipped a stray tear off of his cheek. "There, there..."  
  
-  
  
And I'm sure going to give you a try  
  
And if you want I'll try to love again  
  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know  
  
-  
  
"Why the hell do you stay?" Tyson said suddenly. It surprised her... he had never really asked before... she had never really thought about it.  
  
"Because-"  
  
"You love me?" he sighed. "That can't be the answer to everything you know..."  
  
"Your funny," she smiled a little. "You treat me nice... your kind... and you have a heart of gold."  
  
-  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
  
But when it come to being lucky she's cursed  
  
When it come to loving me she's the worst  
  
-  
  
"But why do you put up with me?" he asked, leaning onto her and closing his eyes, listening to her heart. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him as much comfort as she could.  
  
"Because..." she kissed the top of his head. "Because I care."  
  
-  
  
I still want you by my side  
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
  
'cause if you want I'll try to love again  
  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know  
  
-  
  
"Why do you love me?" he asked, looking up into her eyes.  
  
"You can't explain love..." she smiled. "It just... happens... you never know when or where. With you... it was when Max and Ray pushed you into the water fountain... maybe even before that."  
  
-  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
-  
  
Tyson pushed out of her arms, and rubbed his wrist. She blinked suspiciously, and tried to look at them. He pulled away when she tried.  
  
"Tyson," she said, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. "Can I see your wrist please?"  
  
"No." Tyson said rather quickly. SHe frowned, and pounced on him. He fell over, landing on the floor. She wrestled with him, until she had one of his wrist. She gasped slightly... there were several long, thin scars there. Some brand new too...  
  
"Did you do this?" she asked, looking down at him with sad eyes. His heart dropped and he sat up, pulling her to his chest and kissing her eyelids.  
  
"Since she left..."  
  
-  
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
  
-  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The only way to numb pain is more pain... in the case of a broken heart, you need something near death..."  
  
"Tyson..." She hugged him as if he were a life line. "Please don't do it anymore?? I don't want to lose you..."  
  
-  
  
When it come to being lucky she's cursed  
  
-  
  
"I'll always be here for you..." Tyson said, hugging her tighter. "And... and I promise I won't anymore... I'll try my hardest to forget about Hilary too..."  
  
"Don't forget about her," she said. "Just... love me like you did her. That's all I ask. I never said you had to forget about her."  
  
-  
  
When it come to loving me she's the worst  
  
-  
  
Tyson smiled.  
  
"Your all I'll ever need..." Tyson said, kissing her lightly. "And I mean that Mariah..." 


End file.
